The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid carnation botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘CFPC Mele’. The new variety, identified as selection no. 060102, was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety ‘CFPC Annette’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,596) in Salinas, Calif. The original plant from which the new mutation variety originated is the variety known as ‘CFPC Annette’. The new variety ‘CFPC Mele’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative side shoot cuttings in Salinas, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.